When Author Meet Flamer
by Ozellie Ozel
Summary: Hinata seorang newbie di ffn yang belakangan ini mudah terpancing emosinya hanya karena The Wildest Kitsune, si flamer bajingan. Kalau mereka bertemu, siapkah Hinata membuat si flamer babak belur?


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-** _ **sensei**_

 _ **When Author Meet Flamer**_ **milik Ozel-** _ **Hime**_

 _ **Rate**_ **:** _ **Teen**_

 _ **Pairing**_ **: NaruHina**

 _ **Warning**_ **:** _ **Typos**_ **, Gajeness, Sinetronime, Gak Sesuai EYD,** _ **OOC**_ **,** _ **Boring**_

 **...**

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

 _ **JUST FUCK OFF, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, PAIR, OR ANYTHING ABOUT IT**_

 **...**

 _ **When Author Meet Flamer**_

 **...**

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 **...**

 _ **Mereka melakukan hubungan layaknya suami istri. Sang pria memasukkan miliknya ke dalam milik istrinya. Lalu dia maju mundur hingga akhirnya milik mereka mengeluarkan cairannya.**_

Hinata tersenyum senang ketika melihat _story_ yang baru saja _published_. Dia tampak puas dengan lemon _scene_ yang dibuatnya.

Selama dua tahun menjadi _silent reader,_ Hinata memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan ide-ide cemerlangnya. Belakangan hari ini dia sedang tertarik untuk mengeluarkan imajinasinya dan dituangkan di dalam tulisan dunia fanfiction.

Hinata duduk di gazebo sambil memainkan ponselnya. Belum ada lima menit, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering. Hinata melihat nama yang tertera di ponsel tersebut.

'Naruto- _kun is calling_...'

Dengan sumringah Hinata mengusap _screen_ ponselnya. " _Moshi_ - _moshi_ , Naruto- _kun_ ," ujar Hinata lembut.

" _Hime_ - _chan_ , aku merindukanmu," pekik Naruto riang dari seberang sana. " _Hime_ - _chan_ , malam minggu nanti kita jalan kemana?"

Pipi Hinata merona ketika mendengar ajakan kencan Naruto, kekasihnya. "Uhm... aku masih bingung," ujar Hinata pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke bioskop saja. Kita sudah lama tidak nonton, sayang," sahut Naruto. Hinata tersenyum kecil mendengar tempat tujuan mereka besok. Memang sudah lama sekali mereka tidak ke bioskop.

"Boleh juga, apalagi bioskop itu tempat kencan pertama kita," ujar Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, _Hime_ -ku. Ini sudah malam, lebih baik kau tidur," ucapnya.

" _Hai'_ Naruto- _kun_ juga tidur ya."

"Iya, _Hime_. Mimpi indah ya!"

"Ya, Naruto- _kun_."

 **BIP**

Hinata memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantong dan kembali ke kamarnya. Dia menghempaskan tubuh rampingnya di ranjang yang empuk dan mengambil ponselnya lagi.

"Sudah ada yang _review_ tidak, ya?" gumam Hinata pelan. Dia membuka aplikasi fanfinction yang telah terinstal di ponselnya.

Hinata menahan senyum saat melihat _reviews_ dari readers tercintanya. Semua _review_ yang isinya agar Hinata tak patah semangat karena _flamers attack._ Berbicara soal _flamers_ , Hinata sebagai _newbie_ dan memang sering sekali mendapatkan _flamers_. Mereka mencaci maki Hinata dan menjelek-jelekkan karyanya. Huft, tak tahu apa kalau membuat _story_ itu butuh pengorbanan, seperti kuota, ide, laptop, dan listrik. Bahkan ada juga beberapa _author_ yang rela cari referensi agar karyanya lebih bagus.

Terkadang heran juga melihat _flamers_ yang tak pernah berhenti menghina _author_ walau sudah dicuekin.

 **The Wildest Kitsune :**

' **Mending kamu belajar lagi cara buat lemon** _ **scene**_ **yang benar! Sumpah storymu hancur banget. Bahasanya kaku dan aneh.**

 **Kamu manusia tidak sih? Atau jangan-jangan kamu alien ya?**

 **Kalau bisa praktek langsung saja, biar dapat feelnya! Aku mau kok jadi partner kamu!**

 **Wkwkwk'**

"Apa-apaan si bodoh ini?" Hinata mendengus kesal saat melihat _pen name_ yang sedari dulu mengkritik pedas _stories_ miliknya. Dengan hati penuh emosi, Hinata membalas _review_ yang sudah memancing kemarahannya. Segera dia mencari profil The Wildest Kitsune dan mengirim pesan melalui _private message._

 _ **From**_ **: Lavender-** _ **sama**_

 _ **To**_ **: The Wildest Kitsune**

' **Berisik deh! Kenapa sih kamu selalu menjelek-jelekkan karyaku? Memangnya kamu bisa buat story? Selama ini Cuma** _ **reader**_ **doang, kok kamu dengan mudahnya menjatuhkan semangat orang!** _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

Hinata menarik guling yang ada di sampingnya. Jemarinya meremas guling tersebut dengan kasar. Pikirannya terus terpaku pada kata-kata _flamer_ tersebut. Si _flamer_ selalu berkata kasar padanya. Padahal Hinata sendiri merasa memang tak pernah menggubris fandom favoritenya. Lalu enapa juga harus sekasar itu kalimatnya.

Hinata kembali membuka aplikasi fanfiction dan melihat PM. Rasa penasarannya meningkat karena The Wildest Kitsune sudah membalas pesannya.

 _ **From**_ **: The Wildest Kiysune**

 _ **To**_ **: Lavender-** _ **sama**_

' **Banyak bacot akh! Mending praktek dulu gih sono! Haha dasar** _ **author**_ **kacangan!'**

"Brengsek!" umpat Hinata kesal. Buru-buru dia membalas pesan tersebut.

 _ **From**_ **: Lavender-** _ **sama**_

 _ **To**_ **: The Wildest Kitsune**

' _ **Heck**_ **! Kalau berani kita ketemu saja! Biar kuhajar kau!'**

 _ **From**_ **: The Wildest Kitsune**

 _ **To**_ **: Lavender-sama**

' **Cih, kau pikir aku takut! Ayo! Aku asal Tokyo, datang kesini dan jumpai aku!'**

 _ **From**_ **: Lavender-** _ **sama**_

 _ **To**_ **: The Wildest Kitsune**

' **Oh kebetulan sekali! Aku juga dari Tokyo. Kalau begitu kita jumpa besok di Kurama Cafe jam 4 sore. Tahu kan Kurama Cafe, kalau tak tahu berarti kau anak kampung!'**

 _ **From**_ **: The Wildest Kitsune**

 _ **To**_ **: Lavender-** _ **sama**_

' **Cih, kalau Kurama Cafe sudah jadi tempat nongkrong aku! Kalau begitu besok jam 4 sore! Kutunggu kau**!'

Hinata mendecak kesal melihat sang _flamer_ yang menerima tantangannya untuk bertemu. Kalau sudah bertemu dengan sang _flamer_ , Hinata akan memberi pelajaran untuknya. Dan dia akan memastikan sang _flamer_ akan kapok menghina-hina dirinya.

 **...**

 **...**

 ***...*...***

 **...**

 **...**

Hinata melihat penampilannya di cermin besar di kamarnya. Rambut panjangnya diikat _ponytail_ , celana jeans dan kemeja biru langit. Dia bersiap-siap untuk menemui sang _flamer_ di Kurama Cafe yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya.

Hinata memang sengaja membuat tempat pertemuan mereka di Kurama Cafe. Selain karena makanan disana enak-enak, juga banyak teman-teman kampus Hinata yang menghabiskan waktu disana, sebagai jaga-jaga juga sih kalau nanti Hinata dikerjain habis-habisan sama The Wildest Kitsune, dia tak perlu takut karena banyak yang dikenalnya juga.

Hinata mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di atas meja bundar yang ada di depannya. Dia sudah memesan jus apel sejak 10 menit yang lalu, sembari menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Keadaan cafe belum terlalu ramai mengingat ini belum jam malam.

"Tck, lama sekali dia!" ujar Hinata dengan ekspresi memberengut.

Suara gemerincing lonceng yang ada di pintu masuk membuat Hinata menoleh ke arahnya. Di depannya datang seorang pria berambut pirang dan mata biru. Hinata sangat mengenali sosok ini, karena pria itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Naruto- _kun_!" Hinata berteriak ke arah pria itu sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Naruto menoleh ke depan dan tersenyum saat kekasihnya, Hinata, memanggil namanya.

"Hallo, _Hime_ ," ujar Naruto dan kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi di depan Hinata. "Kau menunggu seseorang?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Kalau Naruto- _kun_?"

"Sama. Aku juga," sahutnya cepat. "Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang kau tunggu?"

"Teman," jawab Hinata singkat.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Aku juga."

Mereka berdua mendadak diam dan saling berkutat sengan pikiran masing-masing. Sesekali mereka menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu masuk cafe saat ada pengunjung yang memasuki cafe. Namun sepertinya yang datang bukanlah orang yang mereka tunggu.

Sudah jam lima sore. Itu berarti Hinata telah menunggu satu jam hanya untuk sang _flamer_ bajingan yang ternyata membatalkan janjinya atau mungkin sebenarnya dia tak punya nyali menemui Hinata.

"Kau masih menunggu temanmu?" tanya Naruto pelan dan dibalas dengan helaan napas lelah oleh kekasihnya. "Siapa namanya?"

Hinata menoleh cepat pada Naruto. Entah kenapa feelingnya berkata bahwa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Naruto darinya. "Tidak tahu. Naruto- _kun_ sendiri, siapa nama temanmu itu?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah!"

Mereka kembali terdiam. Hinata yang sedang bosan pun langsung membuka aplikasi fanfiction. Niatnya untuk mengirim pesan untuk The Wildest Kitsune, namun alangkah kagetnya dia saat melihat pesan dari sang _flamer_.

' _Ten minutes ago'_

Hinata membuka pesannya dengan cepat. Dia sangat penasaran dengan isi pesan The Wildest Kitsune. Jangan-jangan permohonan maaf karena tidak bisa datang dan karena menjelek-jelekkan Hinata selama ini.

 _ **From**_ **: The Wildest Kitsune**

 _ **To**_ **: Lavender-** _ **sama**_

' **Hei kau dimana? Aku sudah sampai di Kurama Cafe sejak lima puluh menit yang lalu. Brengsek kau, Lavender!'**

Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya. Jadi The Wildest Kitsune sudah datang? Tapi...

Amethystnya menyusuri area cafe. Mencari-cari sosok yang seperti kebingungan atau mungkin duduk sendirian. Namun nihil. Tak ada satu pun ciri-ciri orang yang sedang menunggu. Hinata terus memantau hingga akhirnya matanya terpaku ke depan.

Seorang pria sedang melirik ke kanan ke kiri dengan perasaan gelisah. Sesekali dia melihat ponselnya. Eh tunggu dulu. Bukannya Naruto juga sedang menunggu seseorang dan dia sudah berada disini sejak ... lima puluh menit yang lalu.

Glek. Hinata menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "N-Naruto- _kun_ , boleh aku bertanya?"

"Hn, tentu, _Hime_ ," jawab Naruto dengan senyuman manis.

Hinata menjadi gugup seketika. "K-Kau menunggu siapa sebenarnya?"

"Kan sudah kukatakan, aku menunggu seorang teman."

"Iya, tapi namanya siapa?" tanya Hinata semakin penasaran.

Naruto memicingkan matanya lalu seringaian muncul di sudut bibirnya. "Kau cemburu, ya."

"Eh bu-bukan. Aku hanya bertanya," ujar Hinata gugup.

"Aku tak tahu namanya;" sahut Naruto singkat. Dia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya di seluruh penjuru area cafe.

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah...

"Aku hanya tahu nama samarannya," ujar Naruto pelan. Dia meminum _orange_ _juice_ hingga tandas.

 _Amethyst_ Hinata membulat. "Ak-Aku juga ... menunggu The ... The Wildest Kitsune," ujar Hinata.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. "K-Kau ... Lavender- _sama_?"

Mereka berdua terdiam.

Hening.

Membisu.

Hingga akhirnya Hinata membuka suaranya kembali. "Jadi..." ucap Hinata halus, "KAU ADALAH SI _FLAMER_ BRENGSEK ITU. NARUTOOOOOOOO!"

"G- _Gomenne_ , _Hime_. Ak-Aku tak..."

"MATI KAUUUUUU, FLAMER KEPARAT!"

 **BRUK**

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**


End file.
